La rivière de nos coeurs
by Ayami-Inoue
Summary: Alors que Edward était revenu avec une fois de plus son automail fracassé, Winry se rend compte de ses sentiments mais n'ose pas les lui avouer . Mais, le blond n'aurais pas une attitude plus qu'étrange ? ...


**Au XXe siècle, un drôle de bruit se faisait entendre au bout d'un chemin de terre dans une certaine région d'un certain pays. Le bruit se rapprocha et devint plus distinct. On dirait du métal ! De la maison on voyait d'abord une drôle de forme imposante et après deux secondes, une chevelure d'or. Un gamin ? Les formes se rapprochèrent et devinrent plus visibles. Ce n'était finalement que Al et Ed (qui n'avait toujours pas grandi) qui marchait et qui semblaient épuisé.**  
**« -Winry ! Vient voir qui arrive ! » Appela une femme d'un certain âge devant la seule maison visible.**  
**Une fille d'une quinzaine d'année se présenta à l'entrée , en sueur . Elle avait les cheveux blog et plutôt long et ses vêtements se contentaient d'un T-shirt sans manches et ne lui recouvrant que la poitrine et d'un pantalon bouffant . Elle s'essuya le front et posa sa main dessus pour mieux voir ses ''invités'' dont parlait sa grand-mère .**  
**« -Mais... C'est Al ! Et Ed aussi ...on ne le voit vraiment pas -' ! dit elle avec un sourire désolé et très heureux en même temps .**  
**-J'AI ENTENDU ! vociféra le pauvre blond retenu pas l'armure géante .**  
**-Calme toi Onii-san ! » supplia Al .**  
**En bref s'était des retrouvailles tout à fait normales quand on connaissait nos chères personnages ! Le soleil tapait très fort et ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la maison qui avait maintenant la climatisation . Edward s'affala sur le canapé avec un soupir de contentement et Al se contenta de s'assoir à côté .**  
**« - Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda enfin Winry .**  
**-On est juste venu vous voir . dit Ed , les yeux fermé et la tête tournée vers le plafond .**  
**-On s'est dit que ça vous ferez plaisir d'avoir un peu plus de visites ! renchérit Alphonse .**  
**-Merci mais c'était pas la peine ... répondit la jeune mécanicienne un peu gênée .**  
**-J'ai aussi un problème avec l'Automail . dit calmement Ed en levant son bras droit. Des fois je peu plus le bouger et cinq minutes après , ça revient . Tu pourras voir ? demanda t'il en penchant la tête et en la regardant de ses yeux d'ambre .**  
**-Bien sûr laisse-moi faire ! »**  
**Ils commencèrent donc une conversation sur les faites et gestes des deux frères souvent interrompue par les réflexions de Winry sur leur imprudence . Ils se contentèrent de ne rien dire , ils étaient plutôt habitués et continuèrent leur réçit. Le soleil se couchait maintenant et comme les meilleurs habitudes ne se perdent jamais , les frères Elric allèrent s'entrainer au combat au bord de la rivière qui reflétait les rayons dorés du soleil . Ils n'étaient jamais sérieux mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de détruire un ou deux arbres ! (pensée à l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy tail !) Ca se déroulait toujours comme ça : petit entrainement et quelque coups pas très forts , puis plus puissant et utilisation de l'alchimie . Mais au final c'était toujours Al qui gagnait ! Ed était envoyé à 5 mètres et était toujours sonné ... Le pauvre ... Winry et la vieille Pinako était assises à côté et avaient regarder la scène . Comme d'habitude Winry était aller aider Ed et la vieille félicitait une nouvelle fois Al . Ed était allongé sur le sol et ses yeux tourbillonnaient . Winry lui jeta de l'eau et il se réveilla doucement en poussant un ''encore...'' un peu déçut . Il s'appuya sur son bras droit et retomba directement sur la terre .**  
**« -Aïe aïe aïe... Tu vois je t'avais dit que je perdait le contrôle des fois ! mogréa l'alchimiste .**  
**-Je vois je vois . Essaye de ne pas le faire bouger pour l'instant et viens dans le garage que je vois ça . »**  
**Il s'appuya sur son autre bras pour se relever et marcha en compagnie de son amie d'enfance en direction du garage . Son bras droit se balançait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait . Une fois dans le garage il retira comme d'habitude son T-shirt et s'allongea sur le grand fauteuil . Cette pièce lui rappelait pleins de choses : quand il s'est fais mette pour la première fois son bras et sa jambe mécanique était son souvenir le plus clair . Winry s'approcha et examina en détail le bras de celui-ci . Elle pris un tourne- vis et entrepris de démonter le bras endommagé . Elle ne l'avait pas entièrement démonté qu'elle trouva le centre du problème .**  
**« - Le cordon qui reliait l'automail et le nerf de mouvement est cassé , expliqua t'elle . Il faut le changer . » continua t'elle en allant chercher un cordon neuf dans la salle où apparemment toutes les pièces se trouvaient .**  
**Elle ressortit avec un fil assez gros vert qu'elle plaça sur une petite table à côté du fauteuil . Elle sortit ensuite des ciseau et commença à couper le cordon endommagé . Grimace de Ed car ça faisait très mal . Winry reprit le cordon neuf et du métal à souder et l'appareil chauffant . Elle pris les mesures exacte de l'anciens ''nerf '' les reporta sur le neuf et coupa . Elle le souda ensuite sur le bras métallique au même endroit que le précédent et attendit une minute avant de remonter les pièces .**  
**« -C'est bon ! dit elle enfin . Mais comment t'as réussit à couper ce cordon ?**  
**-J-j'en ai aucune idée ! dit il en détournant son regard**  
**-C'est louche dit-elle en rapprochant son visage (un peu trop près) de celui de Ed et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens . Avoue t'as encore fais un trucs dangereux !**  
**-Non non absolument pas ! » répondit l'accusé en reculant les joues légèrement rouges .**  
**Elle en resta là et le laissa s'échapper (pour le moment) et commença à nettoyer ses outils . Pendant ce temps Ed retourna au près de son petit frère et lui expliqua plus ou moins pourquoi son bras lâchait .**  
**« -Nii-san tu es rouge . J'y suis aller trop fort ? demanda l'armure avec un ton inquiet .**  
**-Non non c'est pas ça t'en fais pas .**  
**-Alors ... c'est forcément à cause de Winry ! Y'a pas d'autre solutions tu es piégé nii-san ! déclara le petit frère .**  
**-N-non ... Bon d'accord un peu ... Mais tu dis rien !**  
**-Hi hi ! » se contenta t'il de répondre , amusé de voir son frère dans cet état .**  
**Ils restèrent un peu au bord de la rivière et décidèrent enfin de rentrer prendre le dîner .(enfin seulement pour Ed parce que Al n'avait pas besoin de manger) Le repas était copieux et après avoir si bien manger , Alphonse alla dormir et Ed se doucha . (ne pensez pas à des trucs vous !) Il sortit et rentra dans sa chambre quand il vit Winry fouiller des ses affaires .**  
**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**  
**-Hii ! cria t'elle hyper étonnée de le voir rentrer si tôt . Je ... je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil sur ta montre ...**  
**-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas ! Si tu y touche tu va tout démonter .**  
**- S'il te plait ! demanda t'elle en s'approchant et en lui faisant les yeux de chien battus (qui pour infos faisaient beaucoup effets sur Ed /). Il redevint rouge mais heureusement pour lui Winry n'avait pas allumer la lumière . Il recula et lui redit en tournant la tête qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche à cette montre . Elle fit la moue( tête qu'adorait en cachète Ed) et sortit un peu déçut . Lessivé il se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux . Un bruit métallique le prévint que son frère était ici depuis le début mais qu'il était caché . Il se retenait d'éclater de rire ! Trop gêné pour répondre son frère ainé se contenta de faire semblant de dormir . Mais au beau milieu de la nuit , un bruit le réveilla . C'était trop demander d'avoir une nuit tranquille ? Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le lit et chercha celui qui l'avait réveillé . Comme il faisait trop sombre il ne voyait rien mais distinguait une silhouette près de sa table de nuit . Sans bruit il se leva et se posa derrière le voleur . Il lui sauta dessus et lui mis sa main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'il réveille tout le monde . L'intrus se débâtait mais pas très bien et finit par abandonner . Ed le laissa là et alluma la lumière et ... trouva Winry , assise par terre et un peu terrorisée .**  
**« - Encore toi ! maugréa le pauvre blond . Laisse-moi deviner tu es venue pour la montre c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit non alors abandonne . »**  
**Winry s'était calmée mais le supplia encore du regard pour qu'il lui cède la montre qu'elle voulait tant examiner . Edward s'assit tellement il était fatigué .**  
**« - S'il te plaaaiit ! redemanda encore Winry . Je te promet de te la rendre dans l'état où elle était !**  
**-... »**  
**Elle recommença avec ses yeux de chiens battus et s'approcha encore de Ed qui était maintenant très rouge et très gêné . Elle l'avait remarquer et rougit légèrement aussi mais garda les même yeux ce qui accentuait le côté trop mignon de son visage . Pour sortir de cette situation trop embarrassante et trop révélatrice , Ed n'avait pas d'autre choix que de céder la montre . Winry le remercia énergiquement avec un merveilleux sourire et partit pour examiner cette œuvre d'art , laissant un Ed qui ne pourra plus dormir maintenant !**  
*****  
*** ***  
**Le lendemain, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et l'horizon avait une belle teinte dorée-orangée . Ed (qui n'avait décidément pas dormit) regardait les reflets du soleil sur la rivière adossé à un arbre . Ecoutant le son des vaguelettes il avait pu se calmer et s'endormit paisiblement . Mais malgré le paysage angélique dans lequel il s'était endormit , tout cela lui rappela sa mère et sa tentative ratée de faire une transmutation humaine , et, pire encore : le corps de celle qui l'a mis au monde après la tentative !(pour les nouveaux , son corps n'était plus humain). Il fit donc un cauchemar dans lequel il revoyait tout : au début tout ce passait bien mais juste après , sa jambe gauche arrachée et le corps de son petit frère retiré aussi . Il tenta de mettre son esprit dans l'armure la plus proche et en perdit son bras . Puis quand il croit que tout est terminé , il voit le monstre inhumain qu'est devenu sa mère . Dans le cris qu'il avait poussé à ce moment là , il se réveilla avec un mal de tête . Il tremblait .**  
**« -...d ! ...ed ! Edward Elric ! »**  
**Ses idées étaient encore embrouillées mais il reconnut la voix : celle de Winry . Plus le temps passait plus sa vu revenait . Oui , il était bien au bord de la rivière et pas dans son ancienne maison . Le sol était devenu plus mou , c'est agréable . juste au dessus de lui , là où devait se trouver les branches se trouvait ... Winry ? Et le sol c'est ... ses genoux ? (la tête de Ed : 0/0) Maintenant il était bien réveillé ! Il se releva en sursaut et reprenais bruyamment son souffle . (à cause de son cauchemar ) Après avoir reprit une respiration plus ou moins normale , il regarda le visage inquiet de son amie d'enfance .**  
**« - Ca va ?**  
**- Je crois . Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée ... il baissa la tête .**  
**- Non non tant que tu vas bien ! » dit elle en souriant**  
**Et il rougit encore ! Winry voyait tout le temps ses rougeurs et s'amusait à embarrasser Ed ! Il était tellement mignon quand il était gêné .**  
**« - Tu es sûr ? Attend je regarde si tu as de la fièvre t'es tout rouge ! »**  
**Elle colla son front au siens . *Comme ça il sera encore embarrassé !* pensa t'elle . Elle attendit un petit moment et s'éloigna un peu pour voir son œuvre : totalement réussit ! Il était rouge comme une tomate ! Ses yeux étaient vagues mais il regardait Winry la bouche légèrement (à peine) ouverte et les yeux mi-clos . Mais il s'en rendit comte et secoua sa tête et la tourna quelque part d'autre .Il s'avait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup depuis qu'ils sont tout petit . Maintenant même son petit frère le sais !**  
**« - Tu te rappel on venait souvent jouer ici quand on était petit ! Un jour tu était même tombé dans la rivière . Al t'avais repêché ! elle commença à rire en se rappelant la scène .**  
**-Ouai .. (un peu fâché qu'elle en rit mais c'était un bon souvenir) Et toi tu te rappel quand t'as voulus sauver un chat et que j'avais du aller te chercher ? T'avais pleurer dans mes bras tellement t'as eu peur !**  
**-O/O Tu t'en rappel ... (pas un mauvais souvenir hein ?) Ouai j'était quand même heureuse que tu m'ai sauvée . »**  
**Ce qui fini la conversation car nos deux tourtereaux étaient trop gênés tous les deux pour continuer ! Mais Winry , qui avait bien avancer maintenant , posa sa main sur celle de Ed et le regarda avec un sourire qui le força à la regarder . Il ne chercha pas à retirer sa main alors elle s'agrippa à son bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son alchimiste préféré . Il la pris donc dans ses bras et regardèrent ensemble le soleil se lever . Ils ne le savaient pas mais Al les regardaient mais comme c'était trop embarrassant pour lui , il s'en alla avec le moins de bruit possible . Ed savait qu'on le regardait c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien fais , mais , quand son frère partit pour de bon , il s'empara des lèvres de Winry qui était agréablement surprise . (o) Elle participait aussi ce qui en dit long à Edward sur ses sentiments . Quand ils se séparèrent elle remis sa tête sur les épaules de son prince .**  
**« - Tu te rappel de notre promesse quand on était petit ?**  
**- '' quand on sera grand on se mariera '' répéta t'il**  
**- Exactement ! Ca tient toujours .**  
**- Oui .**  
**Ils restèrent dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus et passèrent la semaine ensemble . Ils se voyaient en cachette (sinon c'était trop embarassant!) la nuit pour s'embrasser (seulement pour ça) et tiendront leur promesse 5 ans plus tard . Ed demanda Winry en mariage devant la rivière et elle accepta . Ils eurent deux magnifiques enfants , une fille et un garçon qu'ils nommèrent Elerica et Ludovic !**

_**Happy End !**_


End file.
